mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haytham Kenway
Haytham Kenway was the first Grand Master of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order as well as the Mushroomian one. He is most well known for being a behind-the-scenes figure during the American Revolutionary War, as well as being the father of famed Assassin Brotherhood member, Connor Kenway. Haytham was born in 1725 to Assassin Edward Kenway and Tessa Kenway. When he was eight, mercenaries under the command of Reginald Birch raided Haytham's home, killed Edward, and took his sister Jennifer Kenway. Reginald quickly inducted Haytham into the Templar Order (he didn't know Birch had been behind the attack). They went on a search for his father's killers as well as Jenny though they usually were unsuccessful. Reginald soon turned his focus towards the Precursor sites of the First Civilization. Mission at America In 1753, Haytham was ordered to kidnap a man named Lucio who was being protected by the Assassin Miko. During a brawl with Miko, Haytham retrieved the famous Assassin weapon, the Hidden Blade. A year later, Haytham was ordered to kill Miko and take an amulet he was wearing around his neck. Kenway succeeded in this task and was sent to Boston, where Reginald believed a First Civilization storehouse was located. There, Haytham met William Johnson, John Pitcairn, Benjamin Church, Thomas Hickey, and Charles Lee, who were all devoted members of the Templar cause. Haytham encountered Edward Braddock, who was supposed to have helped to find Jenny. He was not surprised to find Braddock being his usual obnoxious and angry self, yelling at British soldiers and citizens alike. Kenway also came into contact with a Native American woman named Kaniehtí:io, who knew of the First Civilization storehouse. She only agreed to help if Haytham killed Braddock. Angered about Edward's disposition, Haytham agreed and eventually mortally wounded him. Braddock died of his wounds about a day later. When Ziio showed Haytham the storehouse, he was disappointed to find that it was not the right place. He shared a brief kiss with her and stayed at her village, Kanatahséton for a bit before going back to the Green Dragon, the Templars' temporary base. It is believed in this time Ziio became pregnant with their son, Connor. Soon, Kaniehtí:io discovered that Haytham hadn't just finished Edward off and became angry. She banished him from the village and forced him to never return again. Though a bit heartbroken by this, Haytham soon received a letter from his old friend Jim Holden: Jennifer had been found. Haytham was told by Jenny that Reginald had been the one behind the attacks on the Kenway household. In a brief struggle, Jennifer killed Reginald and Haytham returned to America. He continued to write to Jenny occasionally. Continuing the Search In the late 1750s, Haytham recruited many new Templars including Lawrence Washington, Jack Weeks, and former Assassin Shay Cormac. He and Shay continued the search for the Precursor sites and killed off many Assassins in the Colonial Brotherhood including Adéwalé Joséphe, a friend of Haytham's father. In 1759, the Assassins were nearly defeated. Shay approached Haytham in New York and told him that Achilles Davenport and Liam O'Brien were planning to locate another Precursor temple. Haytham and Shay tracked them down to the Arctic. Due to a brief tussle between Liam and Shay, the temple began to collapse and Haytham was unable to retrieve the true First Civilization artifact. He nearly killed Achilles before Shay stopped him, saying that a world without mercy is not a good one. Still, Kenway shot Davenport in the knee and forced him to remain at Davenport Homestead. The Revolution Haytham played a key role in the American Revolutionary War. He caught his first glimpse of his son in the Boston Massacre, when Connor was framed for starting the ruckus. Haytham soon learned that Connor had become an Assassin and that Ziio had been killed in a village fire started by leader of the Patriots, George Washington. Kenway was surprised when Nicholas Biddle, William Johnson, and John Pitcairn were all killed off by his son. Haytham quickly arranged a plot to kill George Washington with Lee and Thomas Hickey. Unbeknownst to Haytham, Lee and Hickey were planning to frame Connor yet again, this time for being the one that was going to assassinate Washington. Haytham was surprised when Connor was about to be executed so he secretly freed him from his noose. Suddenly, millions were transported to Mushroom World, including Haytham. Battles in the Mushroom Kingdom NOTE: Due to the late start of the Wiki, information on the time period 2011-July 2015 will be scarce compared to more recent events. Haytham was transported, along with Lee and Hickey, to the country of Termina where the Templar Order already had quite a sizable influence. He met the mayor of Termina, Happy Mask Salesman (who was secretly Haytham's paternal ancestor, Nicholas Kenway) and arranged a truce with him. The Templars were allowed to have a bit of control over Termina and establish a base in the capital of Clock Town. This soon attracted the attention of now-elderly Achilles. He instructed Connor to go to Termina and take out all of the Templars at once. Though Connor nearly killed Lee without a second thought, he realized he was reluctant to kill his own father and left the area. At the end of the Mushroom-Koopa War, Haytham moved to the Mushroom Kingdom and befriended King James Toadstool, who shared Kenway's Templar ideals. Though Haytham attempted to grow the Order, he wasn't as successful as he was in Termina. He did, however, manage to create the Mushroomian Rite. Due to the Merging of the Dimensions that caused Haytham to be transported to the Mushroom World in the first place, copies of William Johnson, John Pitcairn, and even Kaniehtí:io and Edward Kenway appeared and became reacquainted with Haytham. Ziio forgave Haytham for not killing Braddock right away and they finally officially married. Kenway was eventually able to finally meet Connor in person, though their first few encounters were less than kind-hearted. Haytham continuously tried to convince Connor to join the Templars though he always refused. He began killing Assassin radicals in the Mushroom Kingdom, which King Toadstool was not aware of. Haytham soon approached Toadstool with the idea of becoming a key leader in the Kingdom, but he refused, saying that Haytham needed to better control himself and his family first. The Kenway family began to get bad publicity in the Kingdom. This caused Haytham to try to sway Connor and even his father to the Templars several times. In 2014, Charles Lee turned against the Templar Order and allied himself with criminal witch Bayonetta Cereza. Lee attempted to assassinate Haytham at Grumble Volcano and nearly killed him until Connor put a stop to it. This event caused Haytham to finally trust his son and respect his Assassin origins. Haytham was asked to be a member of the Mushroom Kingdom Army during the Hyrule Incident in which the country of Hyrule was taken over by Mikau Dotour. Haytham sailed on his father's ship, the ''Aquila'' to Snowmadia and fought in an intense battle there. Scarce info ends here. Gotham Conflicts In June 2015, Haytham gave up his Templar Grand Master title and passed it on to the brash and arrogant Woodes Rogers who soon became the new Mushroom Kingdom President. Kenway decided to focus less on Templar work and more on simply spreading his extreme anti-criminal, structured order beliefs. Haytham soon came into conflict with Gotham City vigilante Bruce Wayne, commonly known as Batman. Bruce disagreed with Haytham's random acts of shooting any criminal, whether they be anything from a bank robber to a mass murderer. This also attracted the attention of Jason Todd, a member of the Bat-Family. In August 2015, Haytham was imprisoned in the Batcave's small jail for a short period of time before he was able to break out. Kenway had a brief brawl with Batman, Jason, Dick Grayson, and Damian Wayne in the GCPD building before he was able to escape. Haytham immediately told King Bowser Koopa of the event and went into hiding. He tried to find as much proof as he possibly could to prove that Jason Todd was the Arkham Knight, a violent, Batman-hating vigilante with a strong militia. Haytham continuously tried to break into the Batcave so he would be able to tell Batman the truth. Jason soon revealed himself as the Arkham Knight and Haytham attempted to kill him at Gotham City. Batman stopped him and imprisoned both Haytham and Jason in the GCPD for criminal activities and endangering citizens. Haytham was able to escape after he challenged Batman to a brawl. A Dimensional Crisis In mid August, tensions were running high within the Assassin Brotherhood that Dimentio, the person that had been responsible for the 2007 Merging of the Dimensions would return from the grave and attempt to use mind-control on all of the people that had been transported. While researching the subject, Haytham heard of a skirmish at Termina and ventured there to find Connor destroying Clock Town. Believing him to be under the control of Dimentio, Kenway was able to subdue his son and throw him in a secret lockup that he had underneath his house. Connor was able to escape and wreak havoc once again, though he was later captured by black market dealer Fawful Bean. Haytham ambushed Fawful's base along with several Assassins and freed Connor of Dimentio's grip. Unfortunately, it was too late and using the newfound power his possession of Connor had given him, Dimentio returned. Haytham later participated in the Battle of Toad Town in which Dimentio's Dimensional Army destroyed the city and more than two thousand were killed. Following the battle, Haytham requested they retreat to Boo Forest though Connor strongly disagreed and set out to kill Dimentio. Haytham went with Mushroom Kingdom Army General Kooper to Boo Forest and hid out in Elvin Gadd's Bunker for some time. He returned to Termina, planning to wipe out the last bits of Dimentio influence. There, Haytham was captured by an old rival, the Arkham Knight and brought to Dimension D. There, he was interrogated and tortured by the Arkham Knight for answers about the location of the Assassins. Haytham never gave any information but was nearly killed. Kenway later heard of the betrayal of some of the Assassins and how some of them had joined Dimentio. He was able to make his escape quietly and went to the Mushroom Kingdom where he killed any Dimentio troop he found. Surprisingly, Haytham occasionally worked with Batman during this time, despite the latter's no killing rule. Though Haytham didn't participate in the Battle of Subspace, he visited Smashville afterwards. In A Government Role Following the resistance against Bowser Koopa's tyrannical rule of the Mushroom Kingdom (he was influenced by the Pieces of Eden), Woodes Rogers became the President of the country and Haytham was made Head of Foreign Affairs Department. Kenway has already been quite busy, despite Rogers only being President for three months as of February 25, 2016. On January 24, 2016, Haytham visited the country of Hyrule to discuss details about the relationship between the Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule. Hyrule had been growing restless and had been considered by many (in 2016) to no longer be a global superpower. On February 6, he departed for the newly discovered country of Kyrat to discuss possible statehood, territory, or trading opportunities with the Mushroom Kingdom. He stayed there for the remainder of the month, writing in his journal most of the unpleasant experiences in which he had to take part. "Kyrat is a haven of terror, death, and disturbingly evil wildlife. I'm not sure what the Kingdom would gain by purchasing this country," he wrote. Haytham came into conflict with the rightful ruler of Kyrat, Ajay Ghale, who didn't approve of Haytham's tactics (he sometimes killed troops on sight, no matter what side they were on). However, he got along better with the self-proclaimed King of Kyrat Pagan Min, before both Min and Ghale threw him into Shanath Arena and forced him to fight elephants, tigers, and even Ajay. Haytham was able to escape the arena and joined with his father and son to invade Pagan's mansion and capture Min and Ghale as prisoners of war. They all returned to the Mushroom Kingdom where President Rogers interrogated the Kyratians by hologram.Category:Assassin's Creed characters Category:Templar-oriented Category:Humans